Gadget Room
The Gadget Room is where G makes his various inventions, and it can only be accessed by Secret Missions and in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. The entrance is not visible from the 2D view of the HQ, but would be located on the wall closest to the bottom of the screen. History Agents were first introduced to the Gadget Room in the fourth Mission and they have been having to use the equipment in there since then. To enter the Gadget Room, you need to first go though the Eye Scan 3000, but only G or anyone with his old glasses can pass. The main invention you will see is a life preserver shooter and the Thingamajig (3000, 3001, 3002, etc.), a shoe that rings like a phone, and a mallet which has a boxing glove that comes out. There are also other inventions by G His model sled from G's Secret Mission in the Gadget Room. They also have the old Spy Phone on a shelf between the AC 1000 and the Jet Pack. In Mission #7 replacing the model Sled is an older version of Aqua Grabber. In Mission #6, G invented the Crab Translator 3000, which translated Klutzy's "crab language". Gallery Image:Gadgetroom|Outside the Gadget Room. Image:Gadget_room.jpg|Inside the Gadget Room. Trivia *This room changes on every Mission. *There is an Eye Scan 3000, which only recognizes G's eyes, or if you have the EPF game and have his glasses, which must be used to get in the door. *You can see the old Prototype Sled sled you used in Mission 2. *There are many prototypes of many items in the room. *In Mission 7, there is a contraption that says "Do Not Touch". If touched, it fires a snowball at you, causing you to wipe it off. *One can see the Sub 1000, which is possibly the prototype of the Aqua Grabber submarine. * A prototype of the Spy Phone, is one of the prototypes seen. *The AC 1000 can be seen which is a big rotating fan and is possibly a prototype of the AC 3000. *In the game Card-Jitsu the Gadget Room falls from the sky and G hands the player the Boom Box. *The "old-fashioned jetpack" is the one strapped to the snail in the Rocketsnail logo, which is the old version of jetpack used in the game. *In Secret Missions 1, 2, 3 and 10, you cannot go into the Gadget Room. *It's assumed that G is the only one who can open the door because when he went missing in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. The only way to get in was to use an old pair of G's glasses. *Gadget Room only appears in Secret Missions. *In the Gadget Room, there is a brown shoe that rings like a telephone when clicked. This may be a reference to the movie, Get Smart. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force The Eye Scan 3000 performs a primary scan meaning it must be G's eyes *During CPIP testing, if you went to the CPIP site there was a Gadget Room-like scanner, where, if you clicked it, it performed a "scan" and let you into the test servers. There was a note there; however, it has been removed, and if you try the link, it shows the "Uh-oh!" error message. *One of the inventions, the Test Chamber, can only be used when it is fixed, which is in Mission 7. *It is possible that this will be a room in Club Penguin. *The Gadget Room door is the door featured on the CPIP home page, requiring you to click on the Eye Scan 3000 to enter. This is disabled now. See also *HQ *Secret Missions *Eye Scan 3000 *G Category:Places Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Gary's inventions Category:Club Penguin